Cómo Perdonar
by Ayne
Summary: Post Kobol's Last Gleaming. Adama está molesto con Lee por sus acciones, ¿podrá perdonarle?. LK. En este fic Zak está vivo.


**Título:** Cómo Perdonar.

**Serie:** Battlestar Galactica

**Clásificación:** PG, ANGS, Romance K/L, Drama, Acción, Future Fic, AU ...

**Derechos:** Pertenecen a RDM y a DE además de a Glenn A. Larson creador de la serie original, y a Universal.

**Número de Palabras:** 9.918

**Notas Adicionales:**

-Spoilers 2ª Temporada. Home I y II entre otros.

-Zak no está muerto, tuvo aquel accidente pero no murió, fue pareja de Kara pero rompieron al ver que sólo les unía Lee. Es el mejor amigo de Helo desde la academia.

-Kara y Lee no son pareja todavía, pero están en camino de serlo. Entre Kara y Anders no llegó a pasar nada.

Se respiraba una tranquilidad inquietante en los bosques de Kobol, apenas se habían oído pájaros en las últimas horas, no desde que los centuriones cylon les emboscaron, incluso los animales eran listos y huían del peligro, los Cylon se habían replegado, esperando, tal vez, el mejor momento para atacar.

Un grupo de humanos avanzaba casi a ciegas a través de la terrible lluvia que caía en ese momento, estaban avanzando por un barranco, en dirección a su cima, tenían que salir cuanto antes de allí, el suelo estaba embarrado y muy resbaladizo, tenían que aferrarse a lo que fuera para no caer ladera abajo, después de un largo esfuerzo llegaron a la cima, viendo un enorme valle con la niebla muy baja, había parado de llover, y emprendieron con cuidado el descenso. Dos horas más tarde, el cielo ya había clareado, era casi de noche, por lo que decidieron acampar. Lee miraba receloso a los hombres de Tom Zarek, que les habían acompañado, no confiaba en ellos, la presidenta estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, sujetando con firmeza el libro que había pertenecido a la Sacerdotisa Elosha, a la cual perdieron por el camino víctima de una mina cylon. Helo estaba con Sharon, la copia de Boomer, y hablaban animadamente.

-No me fío de ellos.- dijo Lee.

-¿De Helo y de Sharon?.- preguntó Kara.

-No, de los hombres de Zarek, hay algo en ellos que no me gusta.-

-En ese caso tendremos que mantener los ojos bien abiertos, pensé que me ibas a decir por enésima vez que no te fías de Sharon.-

-Kara, no pienso cambiar mi modo de pensar sólo porque nos haya salvado hace unas horas la vida, una de esas cosas disparó a mi padre, jamás olvidaré ese momento Kara, jamás había sentido tanto miedo.-

-No es que yo me fíe precisamente de ella, se lo he dicho a Helo, pero me salvó la vida en Caprica, supongo que eso es un punto a su favor.-

-Mantén los ojos abiertos ¿vale, lo que es yo, no pienso dormir, duerme si quieres Kara.-

-¿Y no mantener una conversación sobre desconfianza contigo?.-

-Ya te he pedido perdón por reaccionar de la manera que lo he hecho al enterarme de lo tuyo con Baltar.-

-Lee, lo mío con Baltar no significó nada, por los Dioses, si dije tu nombre, no era él quien estaba conmigo, vale, era su cuerpo, pero mi mente estaba contigo.- dijo Kara.

-¿Quieres decir que lo que pasó en la Astral Queen significó algo?.-

-Lo significó todo Lee, y no cambiaría esos momentos que pasamos juntos por nada, ni por una tableta de chocolate.-

-¿Y el tipo ese de Caprica, el jugador de Pirámide.- preguntó Lee.

-Anders, ¿Te cuento un secreto?.-

-Adelante.-

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo con él, estábamos en la cama, pero cuando me puse encima suyo vi tu cara, y en ese momento supe que sólo había una persona con la que deseaba estar, y con la que quería y quiero estar.-

-¿Es guapo, seguramente él también deseará estar contigo.- dijo Lee.

-Pues no sé, es jodidamente atractivo, ni él mismo sabe lo atractivo que puede llegar a ser, tiene unos bonitos ojos azules, en las conversaciones de chicas el único tema de conversación son sus ojos, bueno, y su cuerpo para que negarlo, y si, supongo que él desee estar conmigo, pondría la mano en el fuego ahora mismo. Además, es encantador, saca lo mejor de mi misma, y ya sabes que lo mejor en mi es dolor de cabeza para el resto. ¿Crees que el desea estar conmigo?.-

-Estaría loco si no lo deseara, si no quiere, llámame le daré una paliza.- Dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Y su sonrisa hace que las piernas se te doblen, ¿crees que estaremos bien?. – Preguntó Kara.

-Sólo tengo una cosa clara, si no lo intentamos nunca lo sabremos.-

-¿Es eso un si?.-

-Es un si.-

-Lee Adama, desde ahora y para siempre, hasta que te declares, eres mi novio, y como novia tuya tengo una serie de normas que debes cumplir, la más importante de todas es que jamás debes mirar a ninguna otra chica.-

-¿La segunda?.-

-La segunda es que por que seas mi novio, jamás te voy a dejar ganar al triad.-

-Eso no es una norma, casi es una amenaza.-

-Ya se me ocurrirán el resto de normas.-

-¿Sabes, es una pena que Galactica no sabe lo adorable que puedes llegar a ser. Te besaría ahora mismo, pero tenemos público, pero te prometo que cuando estemos a solas no pararé de besarte y de abrazarte Kara Thrace.-

-Cómo digas algo de que puedo ser adorable me pienso vengar, joder si crees que no lo haré. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Zak, después de todo fue mi prometido.-

-Zak sabe que te quiero, incluso me animó a que te declarara mis sentimientos, luego te largaste a por esa estúpida flecha y no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo. Y en la Astral Queen no me hiciste demasiado caso.-

-Puedes decírmelo ahora.-

-Te quiero.-

-Pero no hay vuelta atrás.-

-No hay vuelta atrás Kara. Esta vez no.-

-En ese caso, yo también te quiero Lee Adama.-

-Pero no valen las vueltas atrás ¿de acuerdo?.-

-A la orden señor.-

-Duerme un poco, yo haré guardia, sigo sin fiarme de ellos.-

Kara se acuesta al lado de Lee sobre una lona impermeable que no deja pasar la humedad, pero si el frío, el fuego encendido tintinea débilmente, una de sus manos está enlazada furtivamente con la de su recién y todavía no oficial estrenado novio, pronto se queda dormida, Lee se asegura de que su rifle esté justo a su lado cargado y con el seguro quitado, así como la pistola que descansa entre él y Kara, va girando la cabeza en todas las direcciones viendo hacer guardia a uno de los hombres de Zarek, también Helo estaba despierto, intercambiando con él una mirada, dándole a entender a Helo que vigile a los hombres de Zarek, Roslin duerme abrazada al libro de Elosha, dirige su mirada hacia Zarek, también durmiendo, y posteriormente hacia Kara, que seguía plácidamente dormida con una sonrisa en los labios. La noche es muy fría y transcurre lentamente, poco a poco empiezan a despuntar las luces del alba por el horizonte, Kara es la primera en despertar, se sienta y se lleva la mano a un bolsillo, sacando una chocolatina, dándole la mitad a Lee, que tiene cara de agotamiento, el resto del campamento sigue durmiendo, incluidos Helo y el hombre de Tom Zarek.

-Intenta dormir un poco, Lee estás agotado.-

-Si duermo ahora no podrás despertarme en varios días, te lo aseguro, les dejaremos dormir un rato más. ¿Tienes más chocolatinas?.-

-Cientos, te doy una entera si me das un beso.- dijo Kara sin notar que Helo acababa de despertar y les estaba mirando.

-Todos están durmiendo, en ese caso, ¿si te doy ese beso me darás esa chocolatina?.-

-Prueba.- contestó Kara flirteando con él.

Lee le da un tierno beso a Kara en los labios, seguido de otro beso mucho más largo, Helo les observa con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, en ese momento Sharon se despierta y ve como Helo sonríe tontamente.

-¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó Sharon alarmada.

-Eso.- dijo Helo sin dejar de mirar a los dos pilotos de viper.

-¿Se están besando?.-

-Ahá. Dioses, me hubiera hecho rico con una apuesta como esa.-

-¿Qué?.- preguntó Sharon con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-Starbuck y Apollo, mi mejor amigo rompió con ella porque se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Apollo, y que Apollo estaba enamorado de ella. Se dio cuenta de que lo único que sentía por ella era cariño, y una sensación de victoria por encima de su hermano, comprendió que no era justo, Apollo es su hermano después de todo.-

-Zak el hermano de Apollo, ¿cierto, no le conozco pero sin embargo también le recuerdo, y su amabilidad con la otra Sharon cuando llegó nueva a Galactica.-

-Así es Zak. Era piloto, pero tuvo un accidente durante un vuelo rutinario y no pudo volver a pilotar un viper nunca más. Sabía que esos dos acabarían juntos.- dijo Helo.

En el otro lado del campamento, Lee y Kara seguían besándose, hasta que él rompió ese beso.

-¿Me das la chocolatina?.-

-Acabas de despegar tus jodidos labios de los míos.-

-Una promesa es una promesa, Kara, además, tengo hambre.-

-Está bien, pero para que luego no digas que soy una mala recién estrenada novia.-

-Shhhhh.- dijo Lee mandando callar a Kara.

Un ruido pone en alerta a Lee que se levanta y se oculta detrás de una tienda de campaña, llama a Starbuck, que coge su arma y también se oculta, Helo también cogió su pistola y se puso en guardia, Lee respira hondo y mira a Kara que asiente con la cabeza, armándose de valor Lee sale de su escondite quedándose casi sin aliento, delante de él, apuntándole con un rifle estaban su padre, Zak, Tyrol y Billy, el ayudante de Roslin.

-Baje su arma Capitán.- Dijo Adama viendo la cara de cansancio de su hijo.

-Pero estabas.-

-Hace falta mucho más para deshacerse de mi, Capitán.- Dijo Adama yendo en dirección a Kara sin apenas mirar a su hijo.-

-¿Señor?.- dijo Kara.

-Kara, de todas las que has armado, esta ha sido la peor de todas, Dioses, debería estar acostumbrado. Helo.-

-¿Comandante?.-

-Me alegro que esté bien.-

-Papá, hay algo que debes saber.- dijo Lee intentando advertirle de la presencia de Sharon.

-No me hable sin que yo se lo ordene capitán.- respondió Adama bruscamente.

-Si Señor, yo sólo quería.-

-¡Comandante!.- gritó Tyrol.

Ante el Comandante Adama apareció Sharon, la copia del cylon que días atrás había disparado contra Adama, Sharon se acerca a Adama, pero éste rápidamente la coge del cuello y la tumba bruscamente en el suelo, a pesar de los intentos de Helo por evitarlo, Adama intenta asfixiarla, pero entonces ella le dice una demoledora expresión: Por qué. Adama siente un dolor punzante en el pecho, Zak se da cuenta y corre hacia su padre abrazándole. Roslin intercede por Sharon, y finalmente a Adama no le queda más remedio que aceptar a la cylon como una indeseable compañera de viaje. Mientras Lee mira la escena con pena, su padre le dirige una mirada llena de rencor, y se da cuenta, va hacia la tienda en donde tenía sus cosas, se pone la pistola en la pierna y el cinturón con toda la munición y coloca su rifle en su hombro, Kara se percata de ello y va hacia él, que ya camina rumbo a una posición de guardia pasando por delante de Zak que no le dice ni una sola palabra.

-No les culpo, están furiosos conmigo, papá por lo que le hice a Tigh, supongo que el hecho de que la pistola estuviera sin munición empeora las cosas, no por no conllevar peligro, sino porque se supone que va en contra del reglamento llevarla descargada, y Zak porque me fui cuando más necesitaba que nos apoyáramos mutuamente. No me arrepiento, pero jamás entenderán que lo he hecho por ellos, no me dejaron otra alternativa.-

-Lo entenderán Lee, ha venido por ti, lo sé.-

-No Kara, no ha venido por mi, ha venido por ti. No te pongas de su parte Kara, te necesito.-

-Ehhhh, robé un rider cylon que en realidad era mío ya lo sabes, y me escapé sin permiso para recuperar una flecha a un planeta infestado de tostadoras.-

-Gracias.- respondió Lee mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Dejaron atrás el campamento y siguiendo las instrucciones de Sharon llegaron horas más tarde a la que supuestamente era la tumba de Atenea, durante el camino ni Adama ni Zak le dirigieron la palabra a Lee que iba junto a Kara en cabeza, vigilando de cerca a Sharon, Kara intenta encajar la flecha en la roca pero no encuentra hendidura alguna, y pide un libro de instrucciones a Apollo, pues según ella es su flecha, Lee intenta ayudarla pero no hay nada donde la flecha pueda encajar, Lee intenta empujar la puerta, que cede un poco, pero es demasiado pesada para poder ser abierta por un solo hombre, Adama ordena a Helo y a Zak que le ayuden, la puerta cede, y Lee deja que Kara entre primero, seguidos de Roslin y de Zak, Adama entra el último y le ordena a Tyrol que vigile.

Entran en una gran sala circular, donde hay estatuas de mármol, la mayoría completamente destrozadas, Kara se da cuenta de que representan a los Señores de Kobol, que dieron nombre a las 12 colonias, van mirando la estancia con detenimiento, hasta que Roslin repara en algo.

-Teniente Thrace, ¿no cree que a esta estatua le falta algo?.- dice mirando una estatua con un enorme arco.

-Prueba a poner la flecha en el arco.- le dice Lee en voz baja.

Kara pone la flecha en el arco, quedándose fuertemente pegada, sin darse cuenta ante ellos se abre una gran bóveda, ya no están en la gran caverna, sino al aire libre, sobre ellos pueden verse cientos de constelaciones y nebulosas, están rodeados de doce piedras gigantescas colocadas verticalmente, todas ellas tienen unas piedras que brillan.

-La disposición de esas piedras es idéntica a la de las constelaciones.- exclama Roslin.

-Capricornio, Piscis, y aquello debe ser Leo.- dijo Zak.

-Si, pero que es todo esto, donde estamos, están los símbolos de las 12 colonias pero …-

-Es la Tierra, estamos en la Tierra.- dice Kara emocionada.

-Cual de estas constelaciones se supone que es la Tierra.- Murmuró Adama confuso.

-Pues si no lo sabes tú que supuestamente eres el único que lo sabes, tú dirás.- dijo Zak.

-Es un mapa, es un mapa hacia la Tierra.- dijo Apollo, captando las miradas del resto.

-Un Mapa, Lee …- dijo Kara sin llegar a concluir la frase.

-Aquello de allí, Escorpio, lo he visto con anterioridad, es la Nebulosa Lagoon, lo recuerdo de las clases de Astronomía en la Escuela de Guerra.-

-Cuerpo Astral M8, hay un largo camino.- dijo Adama.

-Puede ser, pero, pero al menos tenemos un mapa y una dirección.- dijo Roslin sonriente.-

-Como reconoceremos la Tierra cuando lleguemos.- preguntó Zak.

-Por ese planeta blanco.- sugirió Kara mirando para un cuerpo celeste que parecía estar a escasa distancia (N/A: La luna).

-No creo que haya demasiados planetas que tengan orbitando tan cerca uno tan blanco, parece una luna más que un planeta.- dijo Adama.

Sin darse cuenta la bóveda que se había abierto minutos antes ante ellos fue cerrándose, dejando poco a poco visible la enorme caverna que supuestamente era la Tumba de Atenea, una vez fueron conscientes de que habían vuelto a donde estaban, un chasquido en la puerta les hace darse cuenta de que habían vuelto al lugar por el que habían entrado, desde el exterior Helo y Tyrol empujaron la puerta, abriéndola con una sorprendente facilidad. Salen al exterior cegados por la intensa luz del día, había dejado de llover, y el sol se asomaba tímidamente.

-Tenemos un mapa.- informó Adama.

-Os dije que sabía donde estaba la Tumba de Atenea, ¿es eso suficiente para que empecéis a confiar en mi, no soy como el resto de los cylon, porque incluso ellos desconfían de mi, no soy el modelo que ellos esperaban, me llaman el modelo imperfecto.-

-Salgamos de este planeta cuando antes, ya tenemos lo que hemos venido a buscar.- ordenó Roslin.

Unos movimientos en un bosque cercano pusieron en alerta a Lee y a Kara, que se habían quedado un poco rezagados, el resto no se había dado cuenta, percibían algo inquietante, Lee cargó su rifle, y Kara desenfundó su pistola. Adama se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su hijo y de Starbuck.

-Capitán, ¿sucede algo?.-

-No lo sé, he oído unos ruidos entre aquellos árboles.-

-Serán animales.- dijo Zak.

-¿Animales, ¿desde cuando los animales brillan?.- dijo Kara asustada.

-Mierdaaaaa, poneros a cubierto, son centuriones.- gritó Lee.

Ante ellos salieron un grupo de 4 centuriones Cylon, Lee y Kara empezaron a disparar, las balas no les hacían nada, Lee dejó su rifle en el suelo y sacó su arma reglamentaria, la cual tenía ya cargada, disparando un cartucho explosivo y haciendo que uno de los centuriones saltase por los aires, pronto salieron más centuriones detrás de ellos, empezando a disparar, los hombres de Zarek intentaron en vano acabar con ellos, pero todos cayeron abatidos por los disparos de los centuriones, una bala da de lleno contra el hombro derecho de Kara Thrace que cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. El jefe Tyrol carga una granada en el lanzagranadas que lleva a su espalda disparando y destruyendo a todos los centuriones. Kara está en el suelo, mientras que Lee está de pie sin moverse.

-¡Kara!.- gritó Zak yendo hacia donde su amiga estaba tirada.

-Capitán, es hora de irse.- gritó Adama. Pero Lee seguía sin darse la vuelta.-¿Capitán?.-

En ese momento Lee se da la vuelta, su mano derecha descansa sobre su abdomen, mira hacia abajo a la vez que retira la mano, viéndola llena de sangre, mira a su padre, y posteriormente cae de rodillas al suelo, Adama corre hacia él, llegando justo a tiempo para cogerle y que no se haga daño en la caída.

-Lo Siento.- Esas fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Lee antes de perder el conocimiento.

Adama abre la chaqueta de su hijo, y ve una fea herida de bala en la mitad de su abdomen, está sangrando profusamente, le tiende con cuidado en el suelo, y presiona sobre la herida, pronto la sangre de su hijo se va deslizando por entre sus dedos.

-Zak, necesito ayuda.- gritó Adama desesperadamente.-¡Zak!.-

-Ya voy.- dijo Zak levantándose del suelo y viendo a su padre y a su hermano.-Dioses.-

-Ayúdame, Lee, Leeeee, no puedes dormirte ¿me has entendido?. Mierda, necesitamos sacarles de aquí. ¿Cómo está Kara?.-

-Cabreada, tiene una herida en el hombro, la baja ha salido limpiamente, pero está sangrando bastante.-

-Bien, quiero que Helo y tu vayáis a por el raptor en el que hemos venido, que Tyrol os de la posición, no está demasiado lejos de aquí, puedes pilotarlo Zak.-

-Sé que puedo pilotar un Raptor papá, cumplo con las horas de vuelo anuales para mantener la licencia ¿recuerdas, estaremos aquí lo antes posible.-

-Más os vale, porque tu hermano no aguantará mucho tiempo.- dijo Adama que seguía presionando la herida de Lee.

Zak va a hablar con Helo y con Tyrol, en menos de 5 minutos están en marcha, mientras Tyrol se encargará de vigilar a Sharon, aunque desconfiando de él, le da una pistola a Tom Zarek para que le ayude. Roslin estaba con Kara, y la ayuda a levantarse.

-Dioses, Lee.- dice Kara corriendo hacia donde está su novio.

-Teniente Thrace.- grita Roslin en vano.

Kara se arrodilla ante Lee, y comienza a llorar, mira a Adama que observa a su hijo, Roslin se arrodilla también al lado de Kara y le pone una mano sobre el hombro.

-Comandante, tenemos que taponar esa herida, ayúdeme a levantarle las camisetas. Kara sujeta estos apósitos.-

Adama levanta la camiseta de su hijo, viendo por primera vez la magnitud real de la herida, es una herida grande que no para de sangrar, Roslin pone sobre ella los apósitos y aprieta, provocando un grito de dolor al Capitán Adama, Kara acaricia su frente, Lee abre tímidamente los ojos, encontrándose con los de ella, y posteriormente con la mirada de preocupación de su padre, posteriormente vuelve a perder el conocimiento una vez más.

Helo y Zak tardan más de 4 horas en aparecer con el Raptor, han conseguido parar momentáneamente la hemorragia, pero Lee no volvió a recuperar la consciencia en ningún momento, Kara por su parte empezaba a estar caliente, la fiebre le estaba subiendo, entre Zak y Tyrol trasladan a Lee al Raptor, tumbándolo en el suelo, Helo ayuda a subir a Starbuck, colocándola en el asiento del copiloto sujetándola bien, luego sube el resto, Roslin y Adama se sientan en el suelo, pero no hay espacio para tantas personas, deciden ir hasta donde el transporte que habían llevado desde la Astral Queen estaba posado, una vez allí Adama ordena a Helo pilotarlo, aunque es ECO, los oficiales que operan con los Dradis también tienen la obligación de saber pilotar raptors y cualquier otra nave, Tyrol irá con ellos armado para vigilar a Sharon, al igual que Zarek, aunque siguen sin fiarse de él. Una vez están a bordo, el transporte de la Astral Queen despega, haciéndolo posteriormente el raptor pilotado por Zak Adama.

-Esa palanca.- dice Kara débilmente.

-Kara, sé pilotar un raptor, de hecho, creo que tengo más horas de vuelo en ellos que tú.-

-Vale, pero esa palanca de ahí, estabilizará el raptor cuando entre en contacto con la atmósfera del planeta.-

-Lo sé, confía en mi ¿vale?.-

-Cómo, como está Lee.- pregunta Kara girando la cabeza en dirección a Lee.

-Igual, al menos la herida no ha vuelto a sangrar, pero está demasiado pálido y frío.-

-En unos minutos saldremos de la atmósfera del planeta, Helo y yo ya intuíamos que habría que usar el transporte de la Astral Queen así que trazamos un plan de vuelo, nada más salir de la atmósfera haremos un salto, sólo uno, nos aproximará a donde está la flota, se puede decir que he trazado un salto hasta el mismísimo hangar, Gaeta estará orgulloso de mi cuando se entere. Papá, ¿te importaría controlar el dradis?.-

-Yo puedo hacerlo.- contestó Kara.

-Kara, no te muevas, él lo hará, tranquila, estás herida. 2 minutos para entrar en contacto con la atmósfera. Helo, preparado.-

-Preparados.- contestó Helo.

Minutos después ya estaban en el espacio, dejando atrás Kobol, y preparan el salto, Zak le envía los parámetros a Helo, que confirma su recepción, meten las coordenadas en el sistema de navegación y saltan yendo a parar justo en medio de una lluvia constante de señales colonial, en el medio la más potente de todas, la señal de Galactica.

-¿Galactica?.- dijo Zak por la radio.

-Raptor 472, aquí Galactica, tienen permiso para aterrizar.-

-Dee, que tengan preparados a los equipos médicos en el hangar, llevamos dos heridos.- dijo Zak.

-Dee, ponme con mi XO.-

-Estoy aquí.- contestó Tigh.

-Quiero que el transporte que nos acompaña aterrice y que haya un equipo de marines esperando armados, llevan abordo una copia de Boomer y a Tom Zarek, Helo y Tyrol van en ella.-

-¿Cómo, ¿Helo está vivo?.-

-Es una larga historia, llevamos dos heridos a bordo, que uno de los equipos médicos tenga soporte vital creo que lo necesitaremos.-

-Si Señor.-

-Iniciando aproximación.- dijo Zak.

-A ver como aterrizas Adama.- bromeó Kara.

-Comandante, empieza a tener convulsiones.- dijo Roslin.

-Pronto estaremos a bordo, aguanta Lee.- dijo Adama cogiéndole una mano a su hijo.

-¿Sabéis una cosa, Lee es mi novio.- dijo Kara riéndose.

-Tiene mucha fiebre.- dijo Zak.

-No, de verdad, en la Astral Queen nos acostamos, me dijo que me quería, en Kobol yo le dije que le quería, y ahora es mi novio, sólo quiero que lo sepáis, y que me va a pedir que me case con él, aunque no sé cuando.- dijo Kara riéndose a carcajadas.

Nada más aterrizar, Cottle se dirige hacia Lee Adama, lo revisa y ordena que le trasladen a una camilla, se dirige a Adama para informarle de que su hijo sufre un shock hipovolémico y que deben llevarlo a quirófano cuanto antes, sin darle tiempo al Comandante a replicarle, Cottle y los técnicos sanitarios salen corriendo rumbo a la estación médica de Galactica, pero antes de irse Cottle le ordena a Roslin que vaya para que le hagan una revisión, otro equipo está mirando a Kara, que se sube con torpeza a una camilla siendo trasladada también a la estación médica. Adama sale detrás de Kara acompañado por Roslin y Zak no sin antes dirigir una mirada a Sharon que está siendo esposada por los marines para trasladarla a prisión.

En la Estación Médica las horas van pasando lentamente, no se sabe nada de Lee desde que Cottle se encerró con él en un quirófano, habían sedado a Kara hasta esperar a que Cottle acabara con Lee, la fiebre iba remitiendo poco a poco, pero aún era bastante alta y deliraba, diciendo el nombre de Lee en su delirio. 4 horas más tarde después de haber llegado Cottle sale finalmente de su quirófano, dirigiéndose hacia Adama.

-No pinta demasiado bien. Ha perdido demasiada sangre, han pasado muchas horas desde que fue herido, la bala le ha afectado la parte superior del intestino delgado, hemos podido reparar los daños pero deberá comer una comida específica durante una temporada, también tenía afectado el bazo, la mayor parte de la sangre que ha perdido procedía de allí, no nos ha quedado otra solución más que su extirpación, tranquilos podrá vivir sin él, la bala se fragmentó en varios pedazos, pero hemos podido arreglar todos los daños, me temo está en coma, las próximas 72 horas serán críticas, si sobrevive a ellas las posibilidades de que salga de ésta serán muy altas. Ahora tengo que ir a atender a mi amiga Starbuck, Dioses, mi vida sería un aburrimiento sin ella. ¿Señora Presidenta, una enfermera la acompañará a una de las camas y le hará unas pruebas. Les veré más tarde. Podéis pasar con Lee.-

Adama y Zak entran a la sala donde se había ubicado meses atrás la unidad de cuidados intensivos, sobre una cama, y en conjunto con el color blanco de las sábanas estaba tumbado Lee Adama, conectado a un montón de máquinas que hacían ruido constantemente, detrás de ellos entra Ishay, la enfermera que había salvado la vida de Adama días atrás.

-Pueden acercarse a él, habladle, cogedle la mano, sabrá que estáis con él, afortunadamente puede respirar por si mismo y no hizo falta intubarle, he incrementado el flujo de oxígeno de la cánula nasal, es fuerte, se recuperará, estaré en el puesto de enfermeras por si me necesitan, el Doctor Cottle vendrá a verles cuando haya acabado con la Teniente Thrace.-

-Qué hemos hecho Zak dime, que hemos hecho, le he culpado de algo que yo mismo he provocado, fui un ingenuo al deponer a Roslin, me doy cuenta de que obré mal, pero lo que más rabia me da es que ha sido mi propio hijo el que ha tenido que enmendar todos mis errores y aún así no puedo dejar de culparle.-

-Papá, creo que le culpas por lo mismo que yo, no por haber ayudado a Roslin a fugarse, le culpas porque no estaba contigo cuando más te necesitaba, porque no sabías si estaba bien, pero aún estamos a tiempo de arreglarlo todo.-

-Mírale Zak, está pálido y frío, se nos está yendo y no podemos evitar que lo haga.-

-Ten fé papá. Se recuperará, tiene que hacerlo.-

-Lo más gracioso de todo es que no creo que pueda perdonarle tan fácilmente hijo, no por el hecho del amotinamiento, sino por haber ido a Kobol él solo, una idea loca que puede matarle todavía, ha de ser él quien me pida perdón y no yo. O al revés, yo debo pedirle perdón a él por no haber sido el padre que siempre quiso.-

Adama se sentó en una silla al borde de la cama de su hijo justo después de darle un beso en la frente, se quedó mirando para él, cogiéndole una de sus frías manos, y oyendo constantemente el sonido de las máquinas que controlaban las constantes vitales de Lee Adama, Zak cogió de un rincón otra silla y se sentó al otro lado de la cama mirando a su padre y a su hermano, a pesar de que su padre estaba herido por las acciones de su hermano, también estaba herido por no haber podido evitar que aquel cylon le disparase. Un rato después entra el Doctor Cottle yendo directamente a coger un papel con unos gráficos que salen de una de las máquinas.

-Jim, ¿todo bien?.-

-Las constantes vitales son fuertes, y su respiración también, dadle tiempo, si sobrevive al plazo que antes os he dado hay muchas oportunidades para él.-

-¿Y Kara?.- preguntó Zak.

-Tranquila, y digo tranquila porque en unas horas empezará a darme la lata, la herida no es grave en si, aunque es muy aparatosa, ha perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre y presenta una infección de ahí la fiebre, le hemos puesto antibióticos y le hemos limpiado la herida, la fiebre ha empezado a bajar poco a poco. Desafortunadamente.-

-¿Cómo, ¿sucede algo con ella?.-

-Es posible que su hombro haya quedado dañado, no sabremos nada hasta que la inflamación haya bajado por completo y hasta hacer más pruebas, pero hay posibilidades de que no pueda volver a pilotar un viper.-

-El libro tenía razón, Kobol requerirá un baño de sangre, y han tenido que ser mis hijos.- dijo Adama.

-No, no han sido ellos, ha sido Elosha, han sido los hombres de Zarek, que vale, pudieron haber sido criminales lo que quieras, pero eran seres humanos, personas, Kara está bien y Lee lo estará. Papá, no están muertos, su sangre se ha vertido en Kobol, pero Kobol no ha reclamado sus vidas, Dioses, tú jamás te habías tomado al pie de la letra ninguna profecía, ningún mito, por qué ahora.- dijo Zak con rabia.

-Quizás porque creía que todo eso de la Tumba de Atenea era un mito, que no existía, pero hemos estado en ella Zak, hemos visto algo increíble, y ahora sabemos que es real y que la decimotercera colonia es muy real, es tiempo de creer en algo, ha llegado el momento de vivir por una esperanza Zak.-

-Que esperanza Papá, esas cosas nos siguen allá donde vamos.-

-La esperanza de encontrar la Tierra, démosle a la gente esa esperanza.-

-Sé que es real pero …-

-No está escrito que el camino será fácil, no espero que sea fácil, todo lo contrario, por esa razón debemos estar todos más unidos que nunca.- dijo Adama mirando para su primogénito.

_Lee Adama podía escuchar voces, las reconocía, pero eran muy muy lejanas y no podía llegar a ellas, en silencio avanza por un largo túnel muy oscuro, cuando llega al final entra en una espaciosa sala, la potente luz le cegó un instante, la estancia era muy grande, sobre él se alzaba una bóveda cuyo final no alcanzaba a vislumbrar. Justo en el medio se alzaban dos majestuosas sillas, sentadas sobre ellas las figuras de un hombre y una mujer, ambos con una áurea blanca sobre sus cuerpos, la mujer se levanta y ve que va a su encuentro, cogiéndolo del brazo lo lleva hasta donde está el hombre._

_-Has tardado Lee Adama.- dijo el hombre._

_-Quiénes sois, donde narices estoy.-_

_-Estás en Kobol, pero no el Kobol que habéis conocido, ¿no nos reconoces?.-_

_-No soy una persona religiosa, pero …-_

_-Eso no importa Apollo, porque así te llaman, y si te llaman como a un Dios has de ser una persona muy especial. Soy Atenea.- _

_-Vale, Kara, ya puedes salir, esto es una broma muy jodida.- gritó Lee.- ¿Dónde estás escondida?.-_

_-Habéis sido elegidos para salvar vuestra raza Lee Adama, mi nombre es Apolo, el Dios que te ha dado nombre, habéis sido elegidos por nosotros, ambos tenéis un destino, juntos.-_

_-Pe, pero como.-_

_-Vuestro futuro cambiará la historia, un futuro que ya ha comenzado a gestarse.-_

_-Hallaréis la Tierra, y les daréis esperanza, una esperanza que hace largo tiempo han perdido.- dijo Atenea._

_-Ganar la guerra contra los cylon depende de vosotros, no son invencibles, incluso el enemigo más poderoso tiene puntos débiles, recordad que sólo son máquinas.-_

_-Máquinas. Máquinas que han aniquilado la vida de las Colonias, máquinas que …-_

_-Máquinas, todas las máquinas son susceptibles a tener fallos en sus sistemas, El Renegado no las ha hecho tan perfectas como les hizo creer.-_

_-Sólo tenéis que tener Fé.- contestó Atenea._

_-Y esperanza.- respondió Apolo._

_-Fé y Esperanza.- repitieron los dos Dioses a la vez._

_Lee siente una mano presionar su brazo, intenta abrir los ojos, pero la luz sigue molestándole, al fin lo consigue, viendo una cara pálida con una gran sonrisa dibujada sobre ella, así como enormes lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas._

_-¿Kara?.-_

_-Bienvenido Lee.-_

_-Que ha pasado.-_

_-Nos dispararon en Kobol, casi te perdemos, no vuelvas a darme estos sustos ¿vale?._

_-¿Dónde están mi padre y Zak?.-_

_Kara se queda en silencio, no sabe como decirle a su novio que su familia sigue profundamente dolida con él, hasta el punto de que apenas han ido a visitarle desde que 2 días antes salió del coma, Cottle le había tenido sedado esos dos días, y no había despertado en ningún momento._

_-Vendrán más tarde, tenían mucho trabajo, pero supongo que te valgo yo ¿verdad?.-_

_-Ummm, no sé.-_

_-¿No sabes, seguramente que esto te hará saber si sabes o no sabes.- dijo Kara dándole un beso en los labios._

_-A pesar de que has intentado confundirme con esa especie de trabalenguas, ya sabes que si.-_

_-Tengo que aprovechar que estás drogado para manipularte a mi antojo Lee, ahora quiero que me digas Kara cásate conmigo, porque si no estuvieras drogado no podría sacar ahora la baraja de Triad y conseguir todos tus ahorros, que me dices, ¿echamos una partida de Triad?.-_

_-A la partida no, a lo otro si, no hace falta que insistas Kara, sabes que te vas a casar conmigo tarde o temprano. Dioses, estoy agotado.-_

_-Starbuck, vuelve a tu cama de inmediato.- gritó Cottle.-Vaya Lee, al fin has decidido despertar, enseguida vendré a hacerte un reconocimiento._

_Pasan varias semanas, Cottle ya había dado de alta a Kara, que no se separaba en ningún momento de Lee Adama, estaba dormida, cuando él sin querer la despierta acariciando su espalda._

_-Lo siento.- dijo Lee al instante._

_-No pasa nada, creo que he dormido bastante.-_

_-Tampoco han venido.-_

_-Lee.-_

_-No Kara, llevas semanas con la misma disculpa, creo que he pillado la indirecta, no quieren verme porque están demasiado dolidos conmigo, ¿sabes qué, no les necesito.-_

_-Lee, me acabo de acordar que tengo que firmar unos papeles, ya sabes, como el CAG está tumbado en una cama alguien tiene que hacer el papeleo, o el trabajo sucio. Vendré en un rato ¿vale?.-_

_-Kara, no jodas todo mi sistema.-_

_-Cualquiera tiene un sistema mejor que el tuyo Lee, ¿caos ordenado, por favor.-_

_-A mi me funciona.-_

_-Hasta luego, te quiero.- dijo Kara con un beso._

_-Yo también._

_Kara salió de la enfermería en dirección al camarote del Comandante Adama, entra sin llamar a la puerta, a pesar de la cara de enfado que puso Adama, a ella no le importó lo más mínimo, con él estaban Tigh y Zak, Kara ignora directamente al Coronel, y se dirige a los dos Adamas._

_-Pero a vosotros dos que coño os pasa.-_

_-¡Teniente!.- gritó Adama._

_-Ni Teniente ni mierdas de esas, que coño os pasa, lleva semanas preguntándome por vosotros, estoy cansada de darle disculpas diciendo que estáis demasiado ocupados o que habéis ido mientras dormía, sabe que todo es mentira, que le estáis evitando, joder, es tú hijo, tú hermano Zak, os necesita aunque no quiera reconocerlo. Sois la única familia que tiene, no os dais cuenta pero Lee perdió más que nadie en esta jodida guerra, ni tan siquiera debió de haber estado aquí el día de la decomisión de Galactica, sólo estaba aquí porque se lo ordenaron, se siente solo aunque no quiera admitirlo, solo, a pesar de que es una de las pocas personas de todos los que hemos sobrevivido que tiene familia viva. ¿Sabéis qué, seguid ignorándole, no le merecéis.-_

_Kara no espera a que puedan reñirla o decir algo, se va tan rápido como llegó, se interna por un pasillo vacío, se arrima contra la pared y comienza a llorar, pronto siente una mano sobre su hombro, es Helo._

_-Cómo pueden hacerle esto Helo, son su familia.-_

_-Shhhh, tranquila Kara, acabarán recapacitando.-_

_-Ya no me quedan disculpas, ni fuerzas para aguantar su mirada cada vez que le digo que están ocupados, porque sabe que no van a ir.-_

_-Te tiene a ti, que no se te olvide, ahora vete con él, y antes seca esas lágrimas que no note que has llorado ¿de acuerdo?.-_

_-Gracias.-_

_-Para eso están los amigos ¿no?.-_

_Helo le da un brazo a Kara y se va._

_Pasan 3 semanas, Cottle ha decidido dar de alta a Lee, pero con la condición de que guarde reposo durante por lo menos otras 3 semanas, Lee ha decidido quedarse con Kara en el camarote que le pertenece al CAG, antes recibió un mensaje del Comandante, que le cita en su camarote tan pronto como quede libre de la Estación Médica. Cottle le da a Kara una serie de instrucciones y los botes que contienen los medicamentos que Lee tiene que tomar, y juntos salen de la Estación Médica._

_-Creo que iré a ver que quiere el Comandante.- dijo Lee._

_-¿Estás seguro, voy contigo.-_

_-No, es algo que necesito hacer yo sólo.-_

_-Como quieras, estaré cerca por si me necesitas.- _

_-Tranquila Kara, estaré perfectamente.- dijo dándole un beso._

_Lee llega al camarote del Comandante, después de respirar profundamente llama a la puerta, pasando cuando le dan permiso, en la sala están Tigh, Zak y su padre. Adama le ordena pasar._

_-Pase y siéntese.-_

_-Prefiero estar de pie.-_

_-Antes de nada, me alegra verle en pie, Teniente.-_

_-¿Teniente?.- pregunta Lee desconcertado._

_-Es uno de tus castigos, ser degradado.-_

_-No puedes hacer eso, no puedes quitarme algo por lo que he luchado hasta casi quedarme sin fuerzas, logré ese ascenso sin ayuda de nadie, no puedes.-_

_-Bill, escucha, no creo que haya que ser tan drásticos, no puedes degradarle.-_

_-Tienes razón Saul. Seguirás con el grado de capitán, pero eso no quiere decir que no seas castigado.-_

_-Ya no me importa, ya no me importa nada, hace varios días le pedí a Kara que te entregara esto, pero se negó.-_

_Lee puso encima de la mesa de su padre sus chapas de identificación así como sus insignias de Capitán._

_-Lo dejo.-_

_-Como que lo dejas, ¿estás loco Lee?.- gritó Zak._

_-Lo dejo, no me quedan fuerzas para seguir con todo esto, me quedaré con mi insignia de piloto, pero sólo será un recuerdo, nada más, cuando Cottle me de el alta definitiva me iré de Galactica, no me importa a donde, sólo quiero estar lejos de vosotros.-_

_-Siéntese Capitán, porque usted seguirá siendo Capitán, no acepto la dimisión Lee.-_

_-Necesito tumbarme, si sigo de pie voy a terminar en el suelo.- dijo Lee débilmente._

_Lee avanzó hasta la cama de su padre apoyándose en su hermano y luego en la silla de Tigh, con esfuerzo consiguió tumbarse, cerrando los ojos._

_-Esta es la lista de cargos en su contra Capitán: insubordinación, amotinamiento, ayudar a una prisionera a fugarse. Faltas muy graves, pero nada comparables al hecho de que una vez más has sido tú quien ha salvado a la flota, y no sólo a la flota, sino a Galactica cuando nos abordaron los centuriones, por eso, no serás castigado, tú único castigo será…-_

_-Papá, no creo que te esté escuchando.-_

_-Demonios.- dijo Adama._

_Willam Adama miro a su hijo mayor, se levantó de la silla y avanzó hasta la cama, sacando una manta y tapando con ella a Lee que se había quedado profundamente dormido, y tocándole la mejilla le dice que le perdona, aunque Lee no le oye._

-Lee, Lee, despierta.- dijo Kara viendo como Lee se había empezado a mover.

-Ka, ¿Kara?.- contesta Lee débilmente.

-Voy a avisar a Cottle, tranquilo.-

-¿Hijo?.-

-¿Papá, me has perdonado.-

-¿Qué?.- pregunta Adama desconcertado, pero Lee se había vuelto a dormir.

Cottle llega corriendo acompañado por Kara que ve como Lee había vuelto a sucumbir ante el cansancio y la debilidad, Cottle se acerca al Capitán Adama y mira sus constantes vitales, ajustando posteriormente todas las vías que tenía puestas.

-Bien, lo peor ha pasado, se recuperará, sólo necesitará tiempo y mucho cariño. No le cansen demasiado, necesita descansar.-

-Gracias Doc.- dijo Bill Adama.

-Hasta que al fin se digna a despertar, ya era hora llevas 2 semanas inconscien …-

-Shhh, está dormido.- dijo Kara a un eufórico Zak que acababa de llegar.

-¿Acaba de despertar y ya está durmiendo otra vez?. Kara, eso deberías hacer tú, vete, nosotros podemos quedarnos con él.-

-Zak, Zak tiene razón Kara, ve a dormir un poco, no quiero convertirlo en una orden.-

-Dos contra uno, voy a obedecer, pero que no sirva de precedente.- advirtió Kara.

-Tranquila Kara, nadie espera eso de ti.- le replicó Zak.

Kara se va al camarote del CAG, el camarote que por teoría le corresponde a Lee por ser el CAG de Galactica, pensó que allí estaría más tranquilo que en los camarotes de oficiales, y ella también está más tranquila, hace tiempo que retiraron todas las cosas de Ripper el CAG anterior, y Kara ya había trasladado todas las pertenencias de Lee, cuando vino a Galactica, enviaron sus maletas por error a la nave en vez de enviarlas a Caprica, pues el Atlantia, que era donde estaba destinado iba a ser puesto en tierra para una revisión rutinaria. Kara quitó uno de los uniformes que había encima de la cama y se tumbó, no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Mientras Lee seguía dormido, con Zak y su padre a su lado, una hora después se mueve inquietamente, una enfermera entra y le inyecta algo, un rato después abre los ojos y ve a su padre, pero es su hermano el que habla.

-Kara fue a dormir un poco, y aunque no lo creas fue voluntariamente.-

-No se ha separado de ti casi en ningún momento, Cottle casi tuvo que atarla a la cama para que dejara de levantarse.- añadió Adama.

-¿Cama?.- preguntó Lee desconcertado.

-Si, los cylon la hirieron en un hombro, no ha sido nada serio, Cottle temió que no volviera a pilotar un viper, pero dice que con rehabilitación en varios meses volverá a ser la de antes.-

-Además de eso ha dicho que lo que los cylon le hicieron en ese lugar …-

-Zak, no, habrá tiempo para contarle todo, es demasiada información, acaba de despertar.-

-Vale, sólo decir que Kara está perfectamente.-

-Hijo, ¿cómo te encuentras?.-

-Raro, muy cansado, he tenido un sueño muy extraño, era muy real. Estaba ante dos dioses, Apollo y Artemisa, me dijeron que siempre hay Fé y Esperanza, que El Renegado creo a los cylon con debilidades.-

-Siempre hay Fé y Esperanza hijo, siempre.-

-Luego me desperté y vosotros ya no me queríais, no vinisteis ni una sola vez a verme, os olvidasteis de mi, Kara me decía constantemente que teníais mucho trabajo y que vendríais más tarde pero nunca lo hacíais, ella me mentía, no sabía que disculpa dar para justificaros. Jamás me perdonasteis por lo que hice, me sentía muy solo, Kara era la única persona que estaba a mi lado. Luego tú me degradabas a Teniente y … fue horrible. Perdóname papá, los dos, por haberos dejado cuando más me necesitabais, por lo de Tigh.- Dijo Lee siendo interrumpido por su padre.

-Dioses Lee, eres mi hijo, admito estar decepcionado pero jamás olvides que antes que tu Comandante soy tu padre, y que no hay nada que perdonar, ambos hemos obrado mal, salvo que tú lo has hecho por lealtad hacia mi, lo comprendí después de tener una animada charla con Roslin cuando estabas en coma, ella me dijo que tú jamás habías tomado parte por su bando, me contó lo de la grabación en mi contra y en como dijiste que a pesar de mis errores y de ser equivocados jamás podrías ponerte en mi contra porque yo era a pesar de todo tu padre.-

-Lo siento Lee, papá tiene razón, podemos estar molestos contigo pero somos tu familia, y las familias se ayudan y se apoyan mutuamente.- Dijo Zak abrazando a su hermano.

-Papá, quien es El Renegado.-

-Es uno de los Señores de Kobol, uno de los Dioses, concretamente el Dios que se separó del resto por avaricia, por soberbia, Ares, el Señor de la Guerra, Roslin me dijo en una ocasión que según le había contado Elosha, Ares es el famoso Dios de los Cylon.-

-En ese sueño los Dioses me dijeron que Kara y yo éramos la esperanza de la salvación de nuestra raza, pero sólo fue un sueño.- dijo Lee cerrando los ojos.-

-Hijo, descansa, tengo que ir al CIC, Zak se quedará contigo.- dijo Adama besando la frente de su hijo, que se quedó dormido.-Cuida de él Zak.-

Cuatro semanas después Lee Adama estaba sentado sobre su cama en la Estación Médica esperando a que Kara llegara, Cottle le había comunicado que su padre quería verle en su oficina, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pensando en su pesadilla, pero las constantes visitas de su familia y sobre todo de su hermano que incluso había dormido con él los últimos días para evitar un intento de fuga corroboraban que sólo había sido una pesadilla. Minutos más tarde Kara aparece sujetando una hoja de papel que llevaba impresas las instrucciones a seguir y una bolsa con sus medicamentos, le ayuda a ponerse en pie, y aunque al principio las piernas le flaquean un poco logra mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Listo?.- pregunta Kara.

-Dioses, si, llevo más de una semana esperando este momento.-

-Si, entiendo, una lástima que desbarataran tu intento de fuga ¿no?.-

-Zak se aseguró de que no me escapara. Tengo que ir al camarote del Comandante.-

-Lo sé, y será lo que hagamos ahora mismo así que andando Adama.-

-A la orden, Kara, ¿desde cuando me das órdenes?.-

-Desde que decidí por mi cuenta compartir camarote con el CAG sin preguntarle.-

-A veces me das miedo.-

-Lo sé, andando, venga.- dice Kara ayudando a Lee a caminar.

-Tranquila Starbuck, no sé si sabes que esto duele un montón.- dijo Lee haciendo una mueca de dolor un poco exagerada.

Diez minutos más tarde llegan a la puerta de Adama, tal y como había hecho en su sueño Lee respira profundamente, pero esta vez sabe que no está solo, mira a Kara que sonríe, luego llama a la puerta, el Comandante no tarda en dejarles entrar.

-Pasad y sentáos.- ordenó Adama.

En la habitación estaban Zak y Tigh, Kara acompaña a Lee hacia la cama y le ayuda a sentarse, ella se sienta a su lado.

-Qué.- dice Lee al ver la mirada de su hermano clavada en él.-Cottle me ha dejado marchar no me he escapado.-

-Yo no he dicho nada, supongo que un intento fue más que suficiente.-

-¿Lee, te he citado aquí para dejarte unas cuantas cosas bien claras, te conozco y sé que acabarás no haciendo caso a nadie así que número uno, es una orden y no admito discusiones de ningún tipo, harás caso al Doc en todo lo que te ordene, si te manda reposo estarás en tu camarote y guardarás reposo, si te manda comer, comerás, yo vigilaré personalmente tu recuperación muy de cerca créeme. Número dos, tu castigo, el Coronel Tigh ha decido no presentar cargos.-

-Sé que hice mal, admito mi error, por eso le he pedido a tu padre que no ponga nada de este asunto en tu hoja de servicio, excepto que llevabas el arma reglamentaria descargada, lo cual es una falta grave, pero que jamás repercutirá en tu futuro.-

-Hijo, llevar el arma descargada va en contra del reglamento, sin embargo son razones suficientes para entender que en ningún momento has tenido la intención de disparar, debería enviarte unos días a prisión, pero no puedo, creo que ya ha sido un castigo bastante cruel.-

-¿Castigo, ¿crees que el que los cylon me hayan disparado es un castigo?.-

-Nos hayan disparado, te recuerdo que esos hijos de puta también me dispararon.-

-Lo siento Kara, nos dispararon.- corrigió Lee.

-No me malinterpretes Lee, todo ha sido un castigo, pero no para ti, sino para mi, Kobol estuvo a punto de quitarte la vida, jamás y escúchame, jamás me lo habría perdonado, no podría seguir viviendo con esa culpa.-

-Entonces si no hay prisión, ni degrado, ni nada, cual es mi castigo.-

-El peor de los castigos que se pueden recibir.- dijo Adama sacando un montón de papeles de un cajón.-Seguro que Kara podrá ayudarte, aún no he empezado con ella y su pequeña excursión a Caprica.-

-Noooo, eso es muy cruel, demasiado, odio el papeleo, joder, si Lee ha estado haciendo todo el papeleo del grupo aéreo hasta que Cottle le pilló.-

-En cuanto a la pérdida de rango, sé lo mucho que te costó el ascenso a Capitán, jamás podría degradarte, tu castigo será ayudarme con el papeleo de la nave, hay demasiado atrasado, y mejor 6 manos que dos, ¿no crees Starbuck?.-

-Sii, genial.- dijo Kara sin entusiasmo.

-Perfecto, Kara podrá empezar mañana mismo, tu empezarás cuando Cottle diga que puedes. Y Lee, gracias.-

-¿Gracias?.-

-Si, porque no sólo has salvado Galactica cuando atacaron los centuriones, sino que gracias a ti hemos vuelto a reunir la flota.-

-Joder. ¿Queréis al menos sonreír un poco?.- grito Zak. –Os acaban de salvar el culo. No van a presentar cargos.-

-Vete a la mierda Zak.- dijo Kara.

-Será mejor que vayas a descansar, Cottle ha hablado conmigo no podrás engañarme Lee. Kara será mejor que te lo lleves.

Kara se levanta rápidamente de la cama, nota que su cuerpo no quiere colaborar y como poco a poco se va hundiendo más y más, un rato más tarde se despierta, está en la Estación Médica, y Adama está a su lado, pero no Lee.

-Que ha pasado.-

-Te has desmayado, Cottle te ha hecho unos análisis, tendrá los resultados en un rato.-

-Lee.-

-Está en mi camarote, Zak se quedó con él, tranquila, el Doc me dio un horario y sé cuando tiene que tomar cada medicamento, nos ocuparemos de él, ahora descansa. Ya dije que no me iba a engañar, le conozco demasiado bien.- dijo Adama.

-Le tiene miedo a Zak, hace unos días intentó escaparse y Zak montó guardia día y noche aprovechando su semana de descanso.-

-Lo sé, sé todo lo que ocurre en mi nave.-

-Esperaba no volver a ver tu cara en mucho tiempo, pero que demonios, eres mi nueva mejor amiga Starbuck.-

-Que me ha pasado Doc.-

-Déjame ver, falta de sueño, cansancio, cambios hormonales, nada que no se solucione en unos 8 meses, que los Dioses nos ayuden su hereda tu carácter.-

-Que coño está insinuando.- preguntó Kara enfadada.

-No insinúo, afirmo, que en 8 meses habrá una personita de la que preocuparse, supongo que tengo que decir eso de Bill, enhorabuena, vas a ser abuelo.-

-Noooooo, eso no puede ser, los cylon …-

-Los cylon no te provocaron daño alguno Kara, sólo encontré pruebas de una biopsia, seguramente querían ver si merecías la pena, es decir te hicieron una prueba de fertilidad, y por las molestias que se tomaron en curarte diría que los resultados eran muy satisfactorios.-

-No no no, y todos esos medicamentos que me hiciste, que me estás haciendo tomar, el disparo, todo.-

-Tranquila, Kara, respira.- dijo Adama poniéndole una mano en la frente.

-Bueno, en varios meses haremos pruebas para asegurarnos de que todo va bien.-

-Joder, ni siquiera sé cuidar de mi misma, estoy en una nave de guerra, soy piloto de viper, tengo que cuidar de Lee, no él de mi, por qué coño se complicaron tanto las cosas de repente, al menos dígame de cuando estoy.-

-De unas 6 semanas y media, 7 semanas, te hicimos una ecografía mientras estabas desmayada, tranquila, ya sabes que eres mi nueva mejor amiga Starbuck.-

-No sabe lo contenta que estoy doc.- dijo Kara sin mostrar ni un solo atisbo de alegría.-¿Puedo irme?.-

-Claro, no seré yo la persona que te lo impida, pero quiero verte en 4 días.-

Kara se levanta rápidamente de la camilla y sale a toda prisa de la Estación Médica, Adama intenta seguirla, pero no puede, la llama, finalmente aminora el paso hasta que el Comandante Adama la alcance.

-Que vamos a hacer, no puede estar pasando.- dijo Kara sollozando.

-Tranquila Kara, no pasará nada, Zak y yo estamos aquí para ayudaros.-

-Se supone que debíamos ser responsables, pero aquel día en el Astral Queen no pensamos.-

-Teniente, cálmese, es una orden, cuanto tiempo crees que pasará hasta que se les ordene a todas las mujeres jóvenes empezar a tener hijos, es la única esperanza para que nuestra raza pueda sobrevivir.-

-¿No estás enfadado?.-

-No, no estoy enfadado, reconozco que me hubiera gustado que mi nieto o nieta naciera en otras circunstancias, por ejemplo estando sus padres casados, eso todavía se puede arreglar, con un hogar estable, a ser posible en tierra firme, pero eso ya no puede ser, pero si podremos darle una vida feliz Kara.-

-Gracias.- dijo Kara abrazando al Comandante.-Supongo que hay que hablar con Lee.-

Adama y Kara van hacia el camarote del primero, no tardan mucho en llegar, Lee está tumbado en la cama despierto, con Zak de pie a su lado, el Comandante y Kara entra, y Adama le dice a su hijo menor que se acerqué, diciéndole en voz baja lo que sucede, una gran sonrisa se asoma en la cara de Zak, Adama le apremia a salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Kara se acerca a Lee y se sienta en la cama, cogiéndole de las manos.

-Bien, supongo que ya no tengo por qué correr con la rehabilitación de mi hombro, tengo 8 meses extras para poder hacerlo.-

Lee se quedó un poco sorprendido, sin entender lo que Kara quería decir, ella cogió la mano de su novio y se la llevo al vientre sonriendo, Lee tardó en entender lo que Kara le había insinuado, pero finalmente se da cuenta, y con mucho cuidado la abraza, susurrándola que la quiere con todas su fuerzas, Kara cierra los ojos, está llorando a lágrima viva, pero no son lágrimas de pena, son lágrimas de felicidad, Lee se da cuenta y rompe en abrazo, con el pulgar de su mano derecha seca las lágrimas de Kara y luego la besa tiernamente en los labios, para posteriormente volver a abrazarla.

Meses después …

-¿No tendrías que estar en el discurso de tu padre?.- pregunta Kara a Lee.

-Prefiero quedarme con vosotras, además, podremos oírlo, no será porque ya ha practicado delante de nosotros ¿no?.-

-Lo que me recuerda que todavía tenemos que vengarnos de Zak, quiero que me diga como consigue escapar siempre de este tipo de situaciones.-

-Es algo que tiene demasiado explotado, a veces creo que es él el hermano mayor y no yo, la verdad es que me ha ayudado mucho estos últimos meses, fueron de todo menos fáciles, pero aquí estamos, casados y con una hija, ehhhhhh, creo quiere oír a su abuelo.-

-Dioses, tuvo que ser niña, no, no podía ser niño.-

-¿No querías una niña?.-

-No es eso Lee, me llevo mal con el género femenino eso es todo, no me mandes hacerle coletas ni ponerle vestiditos.-

-Tú eres una chica.-

-Si, pero nunca supe como ser una chica que es diferente.-

-Eres su madre, serás su ejemplo a seguir, puedes estar tranquila.-

-Como crees que saldrá la ceremonia, Helo y Zak se están encargando de ella.-

-Bien, dales un voto de confianza, si sale mal les castigaremos, les obligaremos a hacer de canguro.-

-Probando, probando, ¿se me oye, genial. Señoras y Señores, El Comandante Adama.- dijo Helo.

-Gracias Teniente Agathon. Un día más, o un año más estamos reunidos para festejar el día de las Colonias, una tradición que se ha venido celebrando desde tiempos inmemoriales, y cada año que pasa es más especial, un año más tenemos que celebrarlo lejos de nuestros hogares, esos hogares que hace casi 2 años los Cylon nos arrebataron cruelmente, pero, pero este año tenemos un motivo que lo hace especial, y es la unidad, hemos sabido superar las adversidades y mantenernos unidos, y es esa unidad la que nos hace fuertes, hemos aprendido a vivir de una manera diferente, lejos de las comodidades que antaño teníamos, muchos han formado sus propias familias, yo tengo una preciosa nieta que ha nacido esta misma mañana, aunque sus padres mi hijo, CAG de Galactica y nuera que es mi piloto líder hayan decidido empezar por la parte difícil…-

-Si, pero al menos conseguiste que se casaran.- gritó alguien entre la multitud.

-Gracias Zak, es mi otro hijo, es un gran controlador aéreo pero siempre tiene que decir la última palabra (risas), hace tiempo os di la esperanza de la Tierra, hace unos meses esa esperanza se hizo realidad, no hemos encontrado la Tierra, pero si su dirección. La Presidenta Roslin me contó el otro día la historia de cómo la humanidad perdió la esperanza, las escrituras cuentan que uno de los primeros padres, uno de los señores de Kobol arcaicos, creó de barro una mujer a la cual llamó Pandora, cuando creció se volvió demasiado curiosa, Prometeo tenía guardados todos los males que existían en una ánfora, un día sin que él se enterara Pandora abrió esa ánfora, y todos los males escaparon, en el fondo Prometeo había escondido la esperanza, pero Pandora cerró la ánfora antes de que fuera liberada, desde entonces se dice que es el propio ser humano quien ha de buscarla, y que teniendo Fé la encontrará. Nosotros encontraremos la Tierra, porque tenemos Fé, y es esa Fé de creer en algo lo que nos da esperanza. Feliz día de las Colonias. Así decimos todos.-

-Así decimos todos.- contestó todo el mundo a la vez, irrumpiendo en un aplauso.

Adama se baja del atril en el que había pronunciado su discurso, se acerca a la Presidenta Roslin y la abraza, luego le da la mano al Coronel Tigh y al Vicepresidente que estaba bastante distraído, luego se acerca a Helo y a Zak dándoles las gracias por haber preparado la ceremonia, y despidiéndose de todos se retira seguido de Zak, yendo a la Estación Médica.

-Bonito discurso.- dijo Lee viendo entrar a su padre.

-Soy consciente de que os he estado mareando demasiado, anoche al volver a mi camarote decidí romper todos los papeles e improvisar.-

-Buena improvisación, ¿verdad Faith?.- dijo Kara acunando a su hija que estaba durmiendo.

-¿Puedo?.- dijo Adama dando a entender que quería coger a su nieta en brazos.

-Hola Faith, soy tu abuelo.- dijo Adama sonriendo.

-Joder, traed un pañuelo porque al gran comandante tienen que limpiarle las babas.- dijo Zak bromeando.

-Faith Caroline Adama, me gusta el nombre, Caroline estaría orgullosa de su nieta, ya tenéis fé hijos, ahora sólo os queda buscar la esperanza.-

-El futuro papá, como Apolo y Atenea me dijeron en aquel extraño sueño.- dijo Lee en voz baja a su padre, no le había contado a nadie más ese extraño sueño.

-Futuro, me gusta como suena.- respondió Adama mirando embelesado a su nieta.-Nuestro futuro Faith.- susurró.

FIN


End file.
